Si Tan Solo El Tiempo Volviera Atras
by Roses' Rain Spell
Summary: Él era un ángel, ella una simple mortal. Él era su ángel guardián. Cuando el amor rompe todos los obstáculos existentes. AU Dramione. One-Shoot


Solo se veían alas blancas en el paraíso

_Hola fanfickers!! Vuelvo con un nuevo dramione esta vez es un AU inspirado en una historia que __leí... Espero que les guste, no les saco más tiempo. Nos vemos abajito :)_

**Disclaimer: **_los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de J.K, lo único que es mío es el desarrollo de la historia._

**Si tan solo el tiempo volviera ****atrás**

Solo se veían alas blancas en el paraíso. Parecidas al algodón fino, puro, suave como la seda. En este lugar podrías encontrar desde pequeños árboles y arbustos, hasta grandes manantiales con el agua más pura del universo. Es habitado por los más hermosos ángeles que flotaban con una paz infinita, hasta contagiosa.

Se respiraba la paz, pero no hoy, mucho menos esta mañana de grandes y únicos sucesos. Uno de los ángeles guardianes violó la regla mas sagrada para ellos. Se presentó enfrente de su protegido, haciéndole caso a sus deseos carnales y no a sus principios. Este se llamaba Adorg, un ser bellísimo de piel pálida y hermosas facciones, pelo dorado y ojos de plata. Pero lo mas hermoso que el poseía, eran sus alas blancas, que le daban esa aura de pureza, que podría hacer ver dulce a la mas abominable criatura.

_-Muy bien, en vista de las violaciones, ya antes mencionadas, que usted a cometido, se le da derecho a decidir entre dos opciones. 1) Pedir perdón y arrepentirse, además de estar en el santuario del pensamiento durante 10 años. 2) o descender a la tierra y olvidarse de este lugar. _

- Decido seguir al sentimiento antes que la razón. Opción dos.

_-¿Es conciente de lo que puede pasar si usted sigue con esa idea?_

-Absolutamente, Sr. Juez.

_-Espero que haya elegido lo correcto. Por el poder que me entrega este tribunal celestial, ángel Adorg, queda afuera del paraíso y despojado de sus alas y__ de su función de guardián de la mortal Hermione Jane Granger. Tendrá prohibido hablar de tu, ahora, vida pasada. Su nuevo nombre será Draco Malfoy, como símbolo del cambio al que acaba de ser sometido._

Acto seguido el juez golpeo con un pequeño martillo la base de madera. Un trueno se escucho en el lugar, a continuación una luz celeste y unas ráfagas envolvieron el cuerpo del ángel. Sus alas comenzaron a desaparecer, sus vestimentas cambiaron, sus ojos dejaron de tener brillo y se hicieron opacos. Su cabello sufrió lo mismo que sus ojos. Adorg se convirtió en un humano.

Las nubes se abrieron y Draco comenzó a descender hasta caer en la tierra. Miró a su alrededor, conocía esas calles. Vio su reflejo en una tienda de espejos, había adoptado la forma de un joven no muy distinto a lo que era antes, de unos 23 años. Estaba cerca de la casa de su anterior protegida. Con una bella sonrisa en el rostro, comenzó a caminar, aunque tenía dificultades para ello. En sus anteriores 900 años de vida como ángel, nunca había caminado. No podía ser tan difícil. Esas criaturas podían hacerlo y él, como sabio que había sido en su vida pasada, se dedico a observar a los demás humanos. En pocos minutos ya caminaba sin ninguna dificultad.

Se dirigió a la Universidad en donde Hermione estudiaba. Allí estaba, hermosa como siempre, con su cabello ondulado y sus hermosos ojos avellana. La amaba, desde el primer día en que se la habían asignado como protegida.

Hermione venía riéndose con sus compañeras. Esa sonrisa era perfecta, perfecta para él.

Quiso sorprenderla y con paso rápido se dirigió a la florería de enfrente a comprarle un ramo de las mejores rosas que se vendían allí. Corrió y se puso a espaldas suyas. Cuando sintió que ella se acercaba y se despedía de sus amigas, salió a su encuentro.

Extendió su mano y le dio el ramo.

-Hola, señorita Granger.

-...

-Veo que no me reconoces. Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, pero usted me conoció en mi anterior vida, cuando mi nombre era Adorg.

-¿A-Adorg? ¿Eres tú? Pero... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué pareces humano?

-Si soy yo, te vine a buscar. No parezco humano, soy humano. ¿Qué te parece si te invito a dar un paseo y te cuento la historia?

-Claro.

Caminaron por los alrededores, mientras Draco le contaba todo lo sucedido. Se sentaron en una banca de una plaza, debajo de un árbol.

-Y caí hasta llegar aquí.

-Hiciste todo eso... ¿Por mi?

-Eso y mucho más... – un gruñido proveniente de su estomago lo detuvo - ¿Qué me esta pasando, Hermione?

-Jajajaja es que (mas risas) tienes hambre (las risas estaban acabando) es normal, no te asustes. Ven, vamos a comer algo.

-Buena idea.

Comenzaron a caminar, hablando de varias cosas. Hermione le contaba a Draco todo lo referente al mundo humano. Luego de varios minutos, los que se la pasaron hablando y riendo, llegaron al restaurante preferido de Hermione, donde solo se comía comida china. Pidieron una mesa y se sentaron. (N/A: recuerden que en los restaurantes chinos se sientan en almohadones en el piso) Draco no lograba entender el menú, cosa que divertía en un sentido a la castaña.

-Me rindo. Pediré lo que tú pidas. – comentó Draco.

-De acuerdo. – levantó la mano y un mesero llegó a su encuentro. – quisiera pedir dos platos de su mejor sushi.

-Clalo, enseguida se los tlaigo.

-Gracias. – dijeron los dos al unísono.

En seguida les trajeron la comida. Draco no entendía como la gente podía comer con esos dos palitos la comida. Observó a Hermione y trato de imitarla. Con un poco de dificultad logró su cometido.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Los jóvenes salieron del restaurante luego de una hora. Draco se sentía feliz, nunca se había divertido tanto en su vida. Ser ángel era tener compromisos, siempre cuidar de los humanos, pero nunca mezclarse con ellos. No lograba comprender que tenia de malo pasar tiempo con aquellos seres.

-¿Pasa algo Draco?

-Mmm... Nada solo pensaba.

-¿Te parece si vamos a casa? Estoy muy cansada.

-Claro, vamos.

Llegaron al departamento de la castaña. Era espacioso y luminoso, con una hermosa vista de la ciudad. Tenía una cocina, que se conectaba al living y varias puertas.

Lo que mas le llamaba la atención era ese aparato negro en medio de la sala. Se quedó mirándolo, tratando de descubrir de que se trataba y como funcionaba.

-Es un televisor. Lo puedes encender con el pequeño aparato que se encuentra encima. Aprieta el botón rojo.

Así lo hizo Draco y pudo ver como aquello mostraba imágenes de personas, animales y demás cosas. Se reía solo. ¡Cuántas cosas se había perdido siendo un ángel!

Algo detuvo sus pensamientos, mejor dicho _alguien. _Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Se sentía raro, pero aliviado a la vez. Hermione lo abrazaba por detrás. Ella se acercó a su oído y él pudo sentir su fresco aliento chocar contra si.

-Gracias. Gracias por renunciar a todo y venir conmigo.

Draco no lo pudo resistir más, se dio media vuelta y la abrazó fuertemente. No quería que aquella castaña se escapara de sus manos. No lo permitiría. Susurró en su oído.

-El que te debe agradecer soy yo, por haberme hecho dar cuanta de lo perdido que estaría sin ti.

Acto seguido juntó sus labios con los de ella. Eso que los humanos llaman besar. Comenzó siendo lento y tierno, convirtiéndose en rápido y desesperado. No podría vivir sin ella. No _quería_ vivir sin ella. La acorraló en una pared y siguió con aquel beso furtivo. Con una mano acariciaba su cabello. La otra se encontraba recorriendo su pierna derecha, subió y la dejó en su cintura.

La elevó en el aire y la llevó hacia la habitación.

-Te amo, Draco.

-Y yo a ti...

Fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon en esa noche, llena de amor y pasión.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o****0o**

A la mañana siguiente, Draco despertó solo en la cama. Buscó a la castaña por toda la casa, pero lo único que encontró fue una nota:

_Draco:_

_Me fui a la Universidad, me hubiese encantado quedarme mas tiempo contigo, pero debo cumplir con mis deberes. Te deje el desayuno en la cocina, ojala que te guste._

_Con mucho amor_

_Hermione_

El rubio un poco más animado, sabiendo que a Hermione no le había pasado nada grave, comió su desayuno y se fue a bañar.

Luego de un largo rato duchándose, encendió la televisión. Lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento.

"..._una joven fue asesinada cerca de la Universidad de leyes. Lo que al principio parecía un asalto, se convirtió en un acto salvaje y violento por parte del agresor._

_La joven de unos 21 años de edad murió al instante por un balazo en el cráneo. La joven se llamaba Hermione Jane Granger._

_Volvemos con estudio..."_

No podía ser, no le podía pasar esto a él. Levantó la mirada y enfrentó al cielo.

-¿¡Por que me haces esto!? ¿¡Por que te la llevas!?

El tiempo en la ciudad se detuvo. Un ángel descendió del cielo y se paro enfrente de Draco.

-Él no se la llevó, tú la dejaste ir. Tú renunciaste el ser su guardián para estar con ella. Esto ya estaba previsto, solo que tu antes de tomar esa decisión no te fijaste si su vida correría peligro.

-¡Quiero que me la devuelvan! ¡Es mía! ¡No tienen derecho a arrebatármela!

-Lo siento Adorg, yo no quise que esto pasara, tu menos. – terminó de decir esto y desapareció.

Lagrimas recorrían el rostro de aquel ser. Estaba rabioso con ellos por arrebatársela, pero más consigo mismo por haberlo permitido. La depresión que sufría era lastimera. No conseguía sentirse mejor, no podía, si todavía tenia grabados en sus labios los besos dados, su cuerpo le quemaba al recordar las caricias que ella le dio. Todo en ese lugar le recordaba a ella y a la noche que pasaron juntos.

De pronto, luces rojas y ráfagas naranjas envolvieron su cuerpo, elevándolo en el aire.

Cerró los ojos por inercia. El dolor era cada vez más fuerte. Miles de cuchillos lo atravesaban. Tan rápido como esto sucedió, finalizó y pudo contemplar en el espejo unas alas rojas, símbolo del dolor que atravesaba. Trató de volar, pero las alas parecían de plomo y se estrello en el piso.

-Me lo merezco, me merezco este dolor, por el que te cause a ti. Dios, cuídala, como yo no logre hacerlo...

Se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca, axial terminaría su existencia, como un lastimero ser.

-Si tan solo el tiempo volviera atrás, nada sería igual...

Volví! Espero que les haya gustado la historia... Estoy de vacaciones así que voy a crear más. Quizás me anime a hacer un Long Fic. No sé todo depende de mis musas.

Acuérdense de dejar reviews. Logran hacer al mundo feliz :)


End file.
